


Studying

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toko needs help studying. She unfortunately has nowhere to look however, until Korekiyo offers his help.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Shinguji Korekiyo, Togami Byakuya/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Studying

Toko sighed as she walked through the library. She had been here countless times before. Whether it be from picking out a new book to read or to keep an eye on her “Master,” she was quite familiar with the layout. And now that Byakuya was officially in a relationship with Kirumi, she only had one thing to do now in the quiet area.

But Toko wasn’t looking for a new book to read. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, she was. Just not one for entertainment. Her class had a major history test coming up soon, and she hadn’t the faintest idea about it. She did well in other subjects, particularly science and obviously anything literary, in which she would always get top score. But history had been a subject she had always struggled with.

Unfortunately, not only was there a massive test coming, but everyone else already had plans on where and who to study with. Toko had thought about asking a group if she could tag along, but her social anxiety prevented her from going through with it. Leaving her to fend for herself.

She picked a large and heavy book from a shelf. It seemed to have everything there ever had to do with history. She flipped to the first few pages, to see line after line of chapters and segments all dealing with major historical events.

“Perfect.” she thought to herself. She let out a smile as she hauled the massive book in her arms, almost falling over a few times, before she set it down on a nearby table, causing a loud thump.

She had brung her notebook with her, so she was prepared to take notes. She recalled how her teacher gave them a guide about what certain things to study for, so she took it out and read through it.

“There really is....a lot to go through.” she whispered. She was worried about how she would be able to get to the information she needed, but figured she’d worry about that later.

After only ten minutes, Toko felt lost. She could barely get through one page, let alone one paragraph, without feeling nervous. She put her head in her hands as she let out an annoyed grunt.

“So then the Romans built the Colosseum, which was used for gladiator battles and fights, correct?” a voice said nearby. Toko instantly recognized that voice.

“That is right Byakuya. The Colosseum is by far one of Rome’s most famous architects, it truly is fascinating.” another voice said. 

Toko gritted her teeth slightly as she turned to eye the couple. Byakuya was sitting next to Kirumi, way too close. They were leaning over a book and taking notes together, blush faint on their faces. It made Toko feel weird.

She had considered going up to them and asking for help, but she knew they would turn her down. Byakuya had never been too fond of her, and Kirumi she thought was too elegant and poised to want to be around an average looking and ordinary girl such as herself. She grabbed hold of her braids in frustration.

“Excuse me, do you need any help?” a voice called out. Toko looked up to see a tall, thin man with long greenish blue hair and a matching green suit. He also wore a matching hat and a mask over his face.

“Sorry, I should probably introduce myself, shouldn’t I? My name is Korekiyo Shinguji.” he introduced.

“T-Toko. Toko Fukawa.” she responded. She continued to play with her braids.

“You seem a bit frustrated, is there any way I can help?” he said politely. Toko silently nodded her head.

“P-please. I have n-no idea what I’m doing.” she said. Korekiyo nodded as he took a seat next to her.

“Well, as the Ultimate Anthropologist, I am quite well versed in world history. And since you seem to be having trouble, I’ll be glad to help you. I assume you have the history final test as well?”

“Y-yeah. Though I don’t know much about h-history.” she admitted.

“That’s alright. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Now, where exactly are you feeling stuck?”

“Here.” Toko said bluntly. Korekiyo was a bit surprised that she was still at the introduction.

“This may take a while, though I’ll do my absolute best to help you. I have nothing better to do anyways.” he said.

“You’re just saying that. T-there’s no way you’d want to spend time with such an u-ugly girl such as myself.”

Korekiyo gave a slightly shocked expression. “Ugly? Who told you that?”

“W-well, no one here has called me that, but I know they’re thinking it. I mean..just look at me.” she said as she stared at the floor.

Korekiyo gave her a small pat on the shoulder, causing her to flush slightly. “My sister always told me to never listen to what other people call you. I used to be made fun of for my appearance when I was younger, but I didn’t let that stop me from achieving my goals. True I had help, thanks mostly to my parents and sister. But if there is one thing I learned, I couldn’t do it without believing in myself first. Confidence, is always important.” he said. Toko felt herself being moved by his words.

“Y-your sister sounds really nice.” she said.

“She is.” he chuckled. “Though she has terrible taste in boyfriends. Now, why don’t we begin.”

“T-thank you. F-for helping me I mean.” she said softly.

“No problem at all. And if it makes you feel better Toko, I don’t think you’re ugly. In fact, I’d say you’re rather beautiful.” Korekiyo said.

Toko felt her face turn red as she stared down at the floor again. This time it was Korekiyo’s turn to feel flustered.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, should I? I’m terrible with people.”

“No no, y-you’re fine. And you seem to be just f-fine with people. H-have confidence.” she said with a smile. Korekiyo smiled behind his mask, as he turned his attention back to the page.

“Thanks. Now, where were we?”

They then spent who knows how long in there. Taking notes constantly. Toko asked at least a hundred questions, in which Korekiyo responded with a complete answer. The massive book continued to be flipped through, and Toko was surprised at how quickly they managed to get through it all. Though it probably had to do with Korekiyo summarizing it for her.

When they reached the end, they both felt a feeling of accomplishment. Toko streched her arms, while Korekiyo stood up and cracked his back.

“H-hey. Thanks. R-really.” Toko said with a genuine smile. Korekiyo laughed gently.

“Really no problem at all. I enjoyed spending time with you. Perhaps umm. Perhaps we could go do something together some other time? Maybe?” he asked. Toko could barely see the red that appeared on his cheeks.

Toko smiled softly, as she blushed and stared at the floor. “Y-yeah. I’d like that. There’s a n-new movie I’ve wanted to see. M-maybe we can go together?”

“Of course!” Korekiyo shouted a little too quickly. He cleared his throat as he adjusted his hat. “I mean, yes of course.”

Toko giggled as she gave one last look at him. “Then it’s a date. I’ll see you a-around.” she said, before leaving the vicinity.

Korekiyo waved, as he felt his heartbeat rise faster and faster. “Woah. I can’t believe I asked a girl out. I should probably go to Tsumugi to help with my wardrobe.”

As Toko walked out of the library, she noticed Byakuya and Kirumi together. Instead of cringing and gritting her teeth however, she offered a small wave. To her surprise, Byakuya and Kirumi waved back. She smiled, before leaving the school library.

“Goodness. We’ve been in there for six hours? It barely felt like thirty minutes!” she exclaimed. No matter. At least she knew she was somewhat prepared for her test tomorrow.

It had been a few days since the test, and her teacher was getting ready to pass out the scores.

“Alright everyone. Firstly I must say well done. Everyone of you passed. And there are a few scores on here that managed to be perfect. You all did quite well.” their teacher, Mister Munakata said. Everyone of the students breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they passed. 

“Firstly, Makoto Naegi. 83 percent. Well done.” Munakata said, as he handed Makoto his paper.

“Next, Sayaka Maizono. 85 percent.”

He then continued to hand out the plers to each of the students. And even though she knew she passed, Toko still couldn’t help but wait nervously for her name to be called.

“Mondo Owada. 72 percent.”

“Sakura Ogami. 88 percent.”

“Hifumi Yamada. 76 percent.”

“Celestia Ludenberg. 86 percent.”

“Leon Kuwata. 74 percent.”

“Mukuro Ikusaba. 89 percent.”

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 97 percent.”

“Aoi Asahina. 78 percent.”

“Yasuhiro Hagakure. 69 percent.”

“Kyoko Kirigiri. 93 percent.”

“Chihiro Fujisaki. 96 percent.”

“Junko Enoshima. 99 percent.”

“Byakuya Togami. 94 percent.”

Toko then held her breath as he walked over to her, before he gave a congratulatory smile.

“Toko Fukawa. 100 percent. Excellent work.”

Toko almost fainted. She couldn’t believe it. Heck, no one could. She managed to best Kiyotaka and Junko. She was still reeling over the fact when Byakuya spoke up.

“Must have to do with her studying with the Ultimate Anthropologist from the other class. I saw them in the library together where they tore through a history book in only six hours. Quite impressive.” he said. Toko was slightly surprised that he was complimenting her.

“I want to study with him next!” Aoi shouted.

“Yeah me too!” Leon agreed.

Toko couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride swell up in her chest, as she remembered fondly her time with Korekiyo.

Meanwhile, in a nearby classroom.

“Alright you rotten oranges! Your test results are here and now I’m gonna read them out to you!” Miss Yukizome shouted.

“Do you have to give out our scores?” Kazuichi asked.

“Don’t worry so much. You all passed, and you’d tell each other anyway. Now let’s get started.” She walked around the room as she handed everyone their results.

“First, The Ultimate Impostor, 95 percent! Excellent work!”

Everyone felt a bit nervous as they had their results read out by Yukizome.

“Hajime Hinata. 80 percent.”

“Chiaki Nanami. 78 percent.”

“Kazuichi Soda. 76 percent.”

“Akane Owari. 70 percent.”

“Teruteru Hanamura. 81 percent.”

“Hiyoko Saionji. 84 percent.”

“Gundham Tanaka. 87 percent.”

“Ibuki Mioda. 74 percent.”

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. 88 percent.”

“Peko Pekoyama. 89 percent.”

“Nekomaru Nidai. 85 percent.”

“Mahiru Koizumi. 92 percent.”

“Ryota Mitarai. 94 percent.”

“Mikan Tsumiki. 85 percent.”

“Nagito Komaeda. 96 percent.”

“Sonia Nevermind. 95 percent. Well done all of you!” Yukizome cheered, as everyone looked over their test results.

“Fuyuhiko, you did great.” Peko said softly.

“You did awesome too Peko.” he said. Peko blushed before playing with her silver braids.

In another class, a Mister Sakakura held test results in his hand. “Alright, I gotta say, y’all did pretty good. Everyone of you passed.”

“Hear that Maki Roll? You passed!” Kaito said as he looked over at the dark haired girl.

“Kaito, it really isn’t that big of a deal.” she mumbled. Though she couldn’t help but feel happy that he complimented her.

“Shuichi Saihara. 92 percent.”

“Kaede Akamatsu. 92 percent.”

“Kaito Momota. 84 percent.”

“Maki Harukawa. 87 percent.”

“Ryoma Hoshi. 77 percent.”

“Kirumi Tojo. 93 percent.”

“Rantaro Amami. 95 percent.”

“Himiko Yumeno. 74 percent.”

“Gonta Gokuhara. 97 percent.”

“Tenko Chabashira. 79 percent.”

“K1-B0. 99 percent.”

“Miu Iruma. 75 percent.”

“Kokichi Oma. 89 percent.”

“Tsumugi Shirogane. 86 percent.”

“Korekiyo Shinguji. 100 percent.”

“Angie Yonaga. 99 percent.”

“Nyahhahah! An almost perfect score! I was truly blessed!” Angie smiled happily to herself.

“Gonta! How’d you get a higher score than me?” Miu questioned.

“Gonta just took notes. Maybe Gonta got lucky?”

“Nah, you did great Gonta. Though I’m not surprised in the slightest that Korekiyo got the highest score.” Ryoma said.

It was a little while later when Toko met with Korekiyo.

“I got a perfect score, all thanks to you.” she said as she tapped her fingers together.

“Please, it was no problem at all.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” she said, before giving a smirk. “Now, about that date.”

Korekiyo smiled as he adjusted his hat. “That, I am most interested in.” The two then walked together to the theater, hand in hand. Feeling more happy and joyous than before.


End file.
